One More Day
by Riaoi
Summary: One more day. Just one more day. Love me like you did before.


_**Ms. Sif:**_ Inspired by a Korean song by a girl band. The song is called 'One More Day', by Chocolat.

* * *

**Warning: **This story contains Boys X Boys, Bad languages, OOC, AU and some disturbing scene.

If you do not wish to encounter any of the above, I suggest you leave immediately.

You have been warned.

**Summary: **Years of love between Kaname and Zero is trampled and broken by none other than Kaname himself. He doesn't fully remember the reason that pushes him to take that step in cheating Zero; but for whatever reason, he no longer cares for their love has end with one single paper. The steps they took toward that scenario were painful and agonizing. Steps that are filled with jealousy and betrayal.

* * *

**One More Day:**

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

_Today, you say that you're busy again._

_Again, with that obvious lie- I can hear the girl's voice._

_Tear keeps falling- I want to fight._

_But I'm afraid that we might break up._

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

The silver hair man tosses his head back tiredly, his lilac eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Once in a while, he'd released a tired sigh.

Then, there was a knock on his door and the mahogany door swings open. The young master pays no attention as he was sure nobody is as rude as this man who he called his best friend.

"Hey, Zero."

A soft and gentle voice calls out to him and Zero replies with a simple "What?"

"Let's go eat dinner. My treat." The ash brown head man asks as his fingers play with Zero's soft tress.

"Sound like a good idea." Zero slurs mindlessly when it comes to food.

"Come on. Hurry up!" Kaito says and drags Zero out of his armchair.

"Ahem."

The door slam open again and someone clear his throat and the two stop their action.

"Ichiru. What are you doing here? In the mission department." Kaito asks.

"I'm here to remind my shithead brother that he has an appointment with Kuran this evening so he can't go eat with you." The silverette replies matter-of-factly.

Kaito eyes twitch at the answer. Kuran again? Why is it that this man is always in the way? Oh, right. Zero and Kaname are married. He forgot about that for a second.

"Eh? Today?" Zero asks, surprised.

"Yes. Today." Ichiru replies as Zero go through his to-do list on his phone.

Zero gives his twin a sheepish smile and scratches the back of his head.

"I guess we can go eat another time Kai." The silver hair man turns to his best friend and says the words softly.

"Umm. I guess so." Kaito replies.

"Have a great time Ze." The brunet continues.

"thanks." Zero replies and gather his coat and gun.

Ichiru gives Kaito a warning glance and the brunet mouths his protest. The younger twin dismisses the protest and decides that he can deal with Kaito later.

"c'mon bro. I'll give you a ride." Ichiru says.

"Thanks bro." Zero says as he puts on his coat.

**KaZe **

A chocolate hair woman put down her bag of gifts and enters the kitchen. Her second son follows right behind her. The brunette smiles when her maroon hue meets with the sight of the older of the two, the one that has a sharp tongue and endearing personality.

"Zero-chan." The beautiful lady calls out and the two silver hair young men stop abruptly.

"Okaa-sama." Zero says when his lilac hues meet with hypnotizing maroon ones, the silver hair man bows in respect.

The brunet next to his 'mother' runs toward Zero and gives the silverette a bear hug. Zero ruffles Shiki's hair lightly and gives his cousin in law a chaste kiss to the head. Shiki smile contently and squeeze the elder man.

"Obaa-sama." Ichiru says as the chocolate hair woman turns to him.

The lady turns to the younger twin and gives him a curt nod.

"What are you two doing?" Juuri asks.

"Um. Baking cake for Kaname." Zero replies with a slight blush.

Juuri chuckles affectionately at the sight of her cute son in law.

"For Kaname birthday?" the lady asks.

Zero nods sheepishly and tries to pry the pocky eating machine off of him, who is currently kissing the band aids that cover the injuries that he got from baking Black forest. The two cousins may look alike but their personality is completely different.

"Oh. Juuri-san. Where is Haruka-san?" Ichiru asks, puzzled that the couple didn't comes together. It's quite unusual really because Haruka is so possessive of Juuri to the points that he treats his own two sons as his love rival. Ichiru finds it funny and laugh at Haruka face.

"I made him carry the bouquets." Juuri replies with an evil gleam to her eyes.

"Okay." Ichiru says then continues "Why don't I go and help him?"

"Oh don't worry dear. Just stay here and let him suffer for being late." Juuri replies.

A few minutes later the door bells ring and Juuri tells her son to open the door. Shiki reluctantly complies and let go of his brother in law.

After a few second, the three in the kitchen hear a loud thud coming from the living room and Haruka walks into the spacious kitchen soon after, Shiki trailing close behind eating another box of pocky.

"Oji-sama." Ichiru says and bows at Haruka. The tall brunet nods back in acknowledgement.

"Otou-sama." Zero says and bows as well.

"Oh. What's cooking Zero? Smells delicious." Haruka says.

"Um, we're baking cake for Kaname." Zero replies.

"What cake?"

"Black forest."

"Ohhh. My favorite!" Shiki squeals like a little five years old.

"Yeah. You two have the same taste." Zero replies and pats Shiki's head.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Shiki nods frantically.

Juuri and Haruka laughs at their son childishness and attachment to Zero.

The five were talking and laughing throughout the evening as they eat some snack that Zero had prepared. Dinner past and Kaname still hasn't arrived. Juuri and Haruka were frantic that Kaname hasn't showed up yet, but Zero reassures them that he might be having a meeting. Ichiru flashed him a look in which he returns with an innocent smile. As the nightfall, the in laws excuse themselves and leave. Zero and Ichiru bids them farewell and went back in.

"Ichi, you should go home now. Mom and dad will be worried." Zero says as he hands Ichiru something warm to drinks.

Ichiru mumbles a thank you and sips the tea; he says "I'm going nowhere until that bastard comes home to you."

Zero sighs tiredly and replies "Ichiru. Please."

"Well, if you call to make sure that he really is busy and not screwing around with that slut; I'll leave." Ichiru says.

"Ichi. I don't want to."

"Please."

"No, I, I don't want to know."

"Please! Ni-sama! For me!" Ichiru pleads, using the 'Ni-sama' as his trump card. He's one hundred percent sure that Zero will listen to his plea.

And listen Zero did. The silver hair man sighs and grabs his cell, dialing Kaname's number. As he waits for the other line, anxiety creeps into his being. He's afraid. Afraid that what he doesn't want is actually happening. Afraid that Kaname might be with that girl and not with him. The older brought his hand up to his lips and starts chewing on his nail.

Ichiru sighs at the display. This kind of reaction is happening often. Zero would always bite his nails in anxiety whenever he called that bastard he considered as his lover. And Ichiru hates it. He hates the asshole of a man who pledges to love Zero for the rest of eternity but cheats on him nonetheless. If he could, he'd blow holes into the petty creature head and tears out his gut and feeds it to the street dogs.

"He-hello." Zero mumbles nervously.

"_What?"_ the person on the other line replies coldly.

"Umm, where are you Kaname?" the silver hair male's lips quiver at the cold tone he's receiving.

Why is it that Kaname change?

"_In a meeting."_

"_Kaname?"_

A girly voice and the sound of silverware clashing resound from the other side of the line.

Tears start to gather in the pair of lilac hues.

"_Excuse me for a minute."_

It's a whisper, but Zero can hear it clearly.

"_Umm. Okay dear."_

"Wh-why are there a girl sound and the spoon and dishes colliding?"

"_I'm eating with my clients."_

This time there's no background sound. It was silent on the other side of the line, save for the sound of the air conditioner.

"Re-really?"

"_Are you accusing me of cheating on you Zero?"_

"Of course not."

"_Well then. I'm hanging up."_

"Wait!"

"_What?"_

Again with the cold tone.

"When are you going to come back home? I baked you a cake."

"_I'm not going. Throw the cake out."_

"B-but it's your favorite. It's black forest!"  
_"You're annoying! Shut up already."_

Those harsh words that were spoken to him. It's painful. It's so painful he can't help it and the tears starts to flow.

Ichiru was immediately by his brother side. Hugging the man and rubbing soothing circle on his back.

"…"

"_If you don't have anything else to talk about, I'm going to hang up."_

"_Beep."_

When the beep was voiced, Zero grasp onto the phone loosen and the device crashes onto the floor. Streams of tears overflow his fair cheeks.

"How much longer are you going to put up with this?" Ichiru asks.

Loud sobbing answers his question and the younger twin sighs.

"Ni-sama! Answer me! How much longer are you going to put up with that son of a bitch?" Ichiru asks, yelling and shaking his older brother frantically as if shaking answers out of him.

Zero continues to sobs and slides out of his brother protective hold. He kneeled down and rests his head on the floor.

"I love him." Zero manages through cries.

"So much. Love him so so much." He continues.

Ichiru sighs, blinking his tears away, and kneeled down next to his brother hugging him yet again.

"What do I do Ichi? I love Kaname so much. I, I don't know what to do!" Zero continues.

"I don't want to break up. I don't want to part from him. I can't live; I don't know how to live without him. Ichiru what do I do? Tell me! Please." The young detective demands as he continues to sob.

"I don't know." Ichiru replies, holding on to his brother's broken soul.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

_I don't want to let you go yet, I only have you._

_One more day. Just stay one more day before you leave, I beg of you._

_I don't expect many things; it's okay even if you lie._

_One more day. Just one more day, love me like you did before._

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

It's around midnight and Kaname pushes the penthouse open. It was silent. He smiles contently at the quietness. Zero must be on a mission.

But as soon as he pushes the door to their bedroom open, Zero was there, working on some paper work he brought home.

"Welcome home Kaname." The silverette says with a smile.

Kaname hn-ed in reply and Zero bites on his tongue to pushes back his protest.

"Kaname. Are these lips sticks?" Zero asks as his lilac eyes fixed on the red stain on Kaname's white collar.

Kaname gives him a cold glare and says "It's a stain."

"why does a stain looks like lips?"

Kaname turns around this time, giving Zero his full attention. His face remains poker, although he wants to kick himself in the gut at the obvious lie. Seriously. Who the fuck would say that a red mark with the shape of lips is a stain? Oh. Wait. He just did. Damn.

"What is it with you?" he asks.

"You're always accusing me of cheating on you!" the brunet continues and throws his tie into Zero's face.

"And you're tie even smell like a girl's perfume!" Zero yells back, throwing the tie onto the floor.

"I am so sick and tired of you accusing me! Why can't you just shut up for a god damn moment and leave me the fuck alone?" Kaname shouts back.

"If you haven't acted suspicious and just stay faithful to me, I won't be like this to you!"

"So you really don't have any faith in me do you?"

"How can I trust you when you act this suspicious?"

"What is it that makes you think I was cheating?"

"You staying out late, going to different restaurants with a girl every god damn time I fucking call you!"

"She's my client!"

"What kind of client is she? Aren't you the chairman? Why do you have to meet her? You can just tell your subordinates to meet her!"

"She's special!"

"Why is she special?" Zero demands.

"Is it because she the kind of client that let you satisfies your need like the slut she is?" The silver hair man continues.

SLAP!

The back of Kaname's hand meets Zero's cheek roughly and Zero's head turns to the side due to the impact of the slap.

The silver hair teen glares at Kaname.

"Don't ever call her a slut, ever again! Do you understand me?" Kaname asks.

Zero spits at him, suppressing the tears that are threatening to fall.

"If she's that good; then go to her you fucking bastard!" Zero yells and pushes past his lover tiredly and rushes to the guest room down the hall.

He's so tired of this. Tired of acting ignorance to Kaname cheating on him. He just wants yell and scream and demands that Kaname cuts all tie with that woman. But he can't. He's afraid that he might be the one that has been cut out of the brunet life. He doesn't want to lose Kaname. He loves Kaname. He loves him so much it's hard to breathe without him. Zero doesn't want much. He just wants Kaname to love him again. He wants Kaname to showers him with affection and act like he cares. Zero doesn't care if it's just a lie, he doesn't give a fuck about it. He just wants Kaname to love him like he did before.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

Ring ring. Ring ring.

Zero groans at the sound of his phone ringing nonstop.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

The silver hair man growls with irritation as he tries to concentrate and put a band aid on his bruise cheek.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

"What is it Kaito?" Zero asks, clearly annoyed at his best friend.

Kaname, who is sitting in dining room with a cup of coffee, flashes Zero, who's at the kitchen's bathroom, a glance of jealousy but averts his gaze soon after. Whatever Zero's doing is no longer his business. He doesn't care where the brats go or who's the brat's with because the brat is no longer precious to him. Once he gets rid of the little shit, he can marry with his precious Yuuki and have a happy family.

"Okay okay. I'm going." Zero mumbles and throw his phone into his bag.

The detective rummages through the basket of keys and snatches his motorcycle key. The male gives his 'lover', who is sitting on the dinning chair waiting for food, a glance and rushes out of the penthouse without anything as much as a goodbye.

Kaname eye twitches with irritations. How dare the guy ignore him? He didn't make breakfast for him this morning and now the little shit's ignoring him? Once Zero get back, he's going to get it. Rough and hard. A punishment for ignoring him and runs of to work without any goodbye or even a kiss.

**KaZe**

Kaito gasps.

Zero gives the brown hair man a funny look and asks "What?"

"What happened to your check?" the brunet demands.

"Oh this. Well, I don't really want to talk about it." Zero replies than continues "Where is it that my father wants to meet me?

"In his office." Kaito replies, sulking a bit.

Zero laughs at his friend's childishness.

The office is dead silent as he pushes the oak door open.

"Zero-rin!" the honey color hair man squeals delightfully and jumps out of his seat.

"You ask for me?" Zero asks and sits next to his brother Ichiru who is sipping down some hot chocolate.

"yes I did." Kaien says as he walks back to his wheelchair and sits properly.

"You are to escort her hig-" Kaien pause as he looks up to his son.

"Zero what happened to your cheek?" the older male asks.

Zero frowns.

"I don't want to talk about It." the older twin replies.

"He bumped into Kuran jerk's palm last night." The younger twin replies nonchalantly and flips through the file his father just signed.

Zero gives his twin a glare.

"Zero. I'll ask you again. What happened to your cheek?" Kaien asks, this time emphasizing every word.

"Okay okay. Kaname and I had a fight last night and he accidentally slapped me." Zero replies with a huff.

"who slapped you?" a feminine voice asks from behind the seat that twins are seated on.

"Okaa-sama." The two says in unison and gets up to give their beloved mother a hug.

"Now, now you two. Your mother must be very tired after her trip to London. Give her some space." Kaien says and the boys reluctantly comply.

"Well then Zero. Who slapped you?" the silver hair woman asks as she sits on the couch opposite of her two dear sons.

"Well, I had a fight with Kaname and he accidentally slapped me." Zero explains.

Shizuka nods as she accepts the tea her husband made for her.

"Zero, dear. Are you hiding something from us?" Shizuka asks with a concern look.

"I'm not hiding anything from you Okaa-sama." Zero replies.

"Well, I'm just afraid that Kaname might do something horrible to you."

"Why would you assume that?"

"It's because you look a bit down these past few months. Are you by any chance having difficulty living with Kaname?"

Zero gazes into his mother's eyes and sighs. He bit his tongue and lies "N-no. There's no trouble at home at all so you don't have to worry about me."

Ichiru sighs and stands up abruptly.

Kaien and Shizuka questioned him with their look.

"I have something to do. I'm going back." Ichiru says and he walks out of the room, slamming the door as he exits.

Zero sighs tiredly and excuses himself, telling his parents to ask somebody else to do the mission.

**KaZe**

"Zero-sama."

The workers that were at the entrance bow down to the silver hair young man with respect.

"Where is Ichiru?" the young master asks calmly.

"Vice president is in his office." The young girl replies.

"Thank you." Zero says with a nod and continues onto his destination: the door to his other half.

Ichiru pays no heed as his office door creaks open. He remains seated in his chair, his back to his guest and a report in his hand.

"Ichiru." Zero mumbles softly.

"Don't talk to me." Ichiru replies, his back still facing his brother.

"Ichiru."

"Don't. Talk. To. Me." Ichiru says, emphasizing each word.

"Why are you mad?"

With that simple question, Ichiru whirl around to face his brother. He rose to his feet and slams the stack of paper onto the wooden desk.

"I am mad you stupid idiotic brother! I am furious because you're an idiot!" the younger screams.

Zero sighs.

"I can't believe you put up with that piece of shit and even let him slap you!" Ichiru continues with frustration.

"When the fuck are you going to pull up those divorce paper?" the younger twin shouts.

"I-I."

"Zero! Ni-sama! That bastard is _cheating_ you!"

"I know."

"Then why aren't you breaking up with that man?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the twin.

"I'm still in love with him." Zero finally mutters.

That answer. It's the very same answer he received every time he asked. Such lonely and pitiful answer from someone so strong and admirable.

Ichiru huffs with irritation as he walks out his office, slamming the door behind him to release his annoyance.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

_Cold words saying 'let's end this.'_

_By saying that, I want to dumb you first._

_How did I become a good for nothing idiot like this?_

_I guess loving you is a sin._

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

Her slender fingers move elegantly as her hands slide up and down the piano key, playing the song she loves most. Her family is there, sitting in the center in the center of the room. They are all smiling happily as they listen to her. And when she finished, they give her a round of applaud.

"That was amazing Maria." Zero says and gives his running little sister a hug.

The silver hair girl squeezes him tightly and murmurs a thank you. Ichiru soon joins in and give the girl a peck to her forehead.

"C'mon kids, dinner's ready in a sec. come join us alright?" Kaien informs his children as he walks out to join in with his wife.

The three silver hair siblings stare at one another and giggle before racing toward the dining room, competing for the spot nearest to the ham.

The night went by smoothly with no complications. Zero was very happy that everything went well on Christmas Eve with his family. It was wonderful night, until he wakes up to the sound of his email ringtone.

The male grunts and open the mail, and when he did he can no longer sleeps; for his nightmare has finally come true in reality.

He is truly a good for nothing idiot. How could he let the man he love did that to him, he wonder, and the answer came instantly; Zero is still madly in love with Kaname.

He guesses loving Kaname is a sin.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

"Maria?" Shizuka calls out to her daughter.

"Yes?" the girl replies and runs into the kitchen like a kid.

"Go wake your brothers; we're going to have breakfast together."

"Okay." The teen says and rush up the staircase to her brothers' rooms.

She went to wake Ichiru up first because she had this nagging feeling that Zero should be woken up later. And now, here she is in Zero's room tapping on his bathroom door.

"Ni-sama! Oka-sama said we're going to have breakfast together, so don't fall asleep in there okay?"

"okay!" Zero replies.

Maria stays for a bit in her brother's bedroom. She jumps onto the soft bed and giggles like five years old. She jumps down when she finished playing with the bed and unfortunately, Zero phone fall off the bed.

Panicking, the girl checks the appearance of the phone and decided to unlock the screen to see if it's working fine. And when she did, her jaw fell agape. She cannot believe this! She just can't believe her brother watch porn, damn! Doesn't Kaname satisfy him enough? Geez, pervert.

"Shit." She mumbles and squeezes her eyes shut and fumble with the phone, searching for the lock button.

"_Mn, Yuuki so nng, tight."_

That single sentence makes her snaps her eyes open. With no embarrassment, she watches the video; wanting to make sure that the guy that is fucking the ugly brunette is not who she think it is.

"Maria, what are you still doing he-" Zero question was cut when he realized that Maria is playing with his phone and he hasn't exit from the video yet, fuck.

"Maria! Give that back!" Zero screams.

The silver hair teen girl looks up to him and held the video for him to see and asks "Is this Kaname?"

Zero fell silent to that question.

"Ni-sama! I ask if this is Kaname!" Maria screams.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Yes." Zero finally murmurs, breaking the silence.

"That guy cheats on you with that filthy slut?" Maria shouts.

"Maria, please. Keep it down." Zero replies calmly.

"How can I keep it down when that fucking jerk dare cheat on you! And why are you so calm?" Maria asks then added "I'm going to kill him."

"Maria!"

"I am going to fucking kill him!" Maria lets out an angry breath and throws the phone onto the mattress.

She stomps out of Zero's bedroom angrily all the way down to the dining room. Zero and Ichiru, who just came out of his room due to the commotion, follow after her.

"Otou-sama." Maria says.

"Hmm?" Kaien asks.

"Can I borrow you gun?" she asks.

"What?" Shizuka asks and continues "Why do you need it?"

"To kill the bastard Kaname of course." Maria replies and Zero sweat.

"Wha- why?" Shizuka and Kaien asks, confused.

"Why don't you ask ni-sama?"

The couple and Ichiru stare at Zero as the male stare back at him. An awkward silence befell upon the family.

"Zero, what did that jerk do this time?" Ichiru decides to ask.

"Nothing." Zero replies with an awkward laugh.

"He had sex with some girl call Yuuki." Maria replies and all eyes are on her.

"What?" the other three occupants of the room roar angrily.

And Zero sighs tiredly.

"so, can I kill that bastard now?" Maria asks with an innocent smile.

"I know how you feel but you can't dear." Kaien replies sadly.

"Zero, we need to talk." Shizuka says then add "But first, I'm starving. Let's eat."

**KaZe**

"So, how long has it been dear?" Shizuka asks.

"Nearly two years already." Zero replies.

"What?" Kaien, Shizuka and Maria ask, they're eyes as wide as a saucer.

Ichiru clears his throat and drink the tea.

"I found out about a year and a half already." Zero adds.

"And you did nothing?" Maria asks and Zero hung his head.

"Who is this girl?" Shizuka questioned.

"Her name is Yuuki. She's a nurse, at Aido's hospital."

"How did they met? Kaname rarely go to the hospital!" Kaien exclaims.

"They met when Kaname was shot in the shoulder about three years ago and was sent to Aido hospital." Zero replies.

"How did you find out?"

"Yori-chan and Ruka-san told me."

"Ichiru, son, do you know about this?" Kaien asks.

"Even before he did." Ichiru replies.

"Then why didn't you tell him to file a divorce?" Maria screeches.

"I did." Ichiru replies, glancing at an upset Zero, then adds "In fact I told him to file a divorce countless of time, but he never listens."

"Ni-sama! Why?" Maria asks, taking her brother's hand into her own.

The room fells silence as they await Zero's answer, except for Zero's repress sobs.

Finally, Zero mumbles "Because I'm crazy in love."

Kaien and Shizuka sighs while Ichiru face palm himself.

"You're a fool for enduring all this pain ni-sama!" Maria huffs.

"I know." Zero murmurs between his sniffs.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

_I don't want to let you go yet, I only have you._

_One more day. Just stay one more day before you leave, I beg of you._

_I don't expect many things; it's okay even if you lie._

_One more day. Just one more day, love me like you did before._

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

Kaito's phone rings as he showers in his bathroom.

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

His phone rings again, and this time he rushes out of the room with a towel to hide his private. The brunet groans as his brown orbs see the name 'Ichiru'.

"What is it?" Kaito asks.

"_We can't find Zero!"_ the silver hair man replies, anxiety can be elicit.

"What?"

"_He had a fight with Kaname and storms off, and now he's nowhere to be found!"_ Ichiru says, trying to repress his sobs.

"I have to put you on hold."

"_What? This is important Kaito! What can be more important to you than Zero?"_

"Just give me three minutes okay? I need to dress!"

"_Oh, okay."_

With that, Kaito rushes to his closet and three minutes later, he is on the phone again.

"Tell me Ichiru, what happen?" Kaito asks as he grabs the key to his car and rushes down his house.

"_I don't really know, but I don't think it's good."_

"How did you know they fought?"

"_Well, I couldn't really reach Zero for the past few days so I called the bastard and he just said Zero stormed off after a fight."_

"Do you know where he might be?"

"_I don't!"_

"Have you searched everywhere?"

"_Yes! Everywhere!"_

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, and it seems to drag on longer and longer as the two stop to think about other possible location that Zero might go to.

The hospital? Nah, the guy hates it since he knew that Kaname cheat on him with a nurse.

Aido's place? Ruka's? Akatsuki's? Sayori's? It seems unlikely because they're all related to hospital and Zero hates hospital.

Maybe he's at Yagari's house?

And then it comes to Kaito.

"What about the house in the country where we sent to live there when you had asthma?" Kaito suggests.

Ichiru gasps.

"Yup! Thought so! Anyway, I'll be going to him; so don't worry okay?"

"_I'll be right behind yah!"_

"Yeah, okay. Gotta go now. Bye."

And with that, Kaito hang up. He steps on his gear and dashes off.

**KaZe**

It's a snowy morning. The weather is cold and chilly. Most people find comfort in bed under their blanket not in the cold bitter storm of snow. But he guesses he has always been weird.

Weird because he loves a man. Weird because he endures all those pain Kaname has given him. Weird because he's still madly in love with Kaname.

A bitter smile plasters his lips as Kaname invades his thoughts once again. His hand reaches up to his swollen left cheek, the result of their fight. The injury still hurt. In fact the reason why it hurt is not because Kaname hit him but it's because Kaname hit him _for_ a girl.

At that thought; he signs and fall into the snow and close his eyes. Suddenly, the thought of dying here in cold bitter wind doesn't sound so bad.

A little while later, a screech was heard as the tires come to an abrupt stop on the concrete.

This makes Zero stands up and look at the intruder. And when Kaito comes into view, he smiles and rushes to open the gate for his dear friend. Kaito took off his scarf and wrap it around Zero's neck and his hands reach out to dust the snow off Zero. Zero thanks the man and the two walk to into the house and Zero offers Kaito some hot chocolate.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they sips their hot chocolate and watch the snow fall and pile up on the ground. After a while, Kaito decides to put down his cup down and breaks the silence.

"Zero. What happened?" Kaito utters softly.

With that question, Zero hung his head and put down his hot chocolate. Seeing that Zero has no intention of looking at him, Kaito grabs Zero's chin and lift his head up.

"Zero. You can tell me everything you know. So tell me. What happened?" Kaito says again and smile.

The silver hair male signs and says "I received an anonymous email this Christmas and attached to it was a video of Kaname and that girl having sex."

"WHAT?" Kaito screeches.

Zero shrugs and then continues "My parents and Maria already know that he's cheating on me. And after Christmas Eve was over, I went back to my pent house and I talk to him about it."

"Then what happened?" Kaito asks, being nosy.

"We had a fight. He said he's not cheating and when I open my mail and throw the phone at him- unfortunately it land on his head, he got angry and he slapped he. Out of sheer anger I kicked him and tell him off. That's when he slapped me again and spit at him before I leave."

"What did you say?"

"I said if he's defending the bitch that much why don't go to her. After all, this isn't the first time he hit me because of the girl. And I said I guess He's bored with dick that's why he runs off to the red light district and find cunt and tits."

"And he hit you?"

"Yeah, I guess I went overboard."

"Don't be stupid. That bitch is like everything you said. You have no idea but Ruka told me Kaname's not her first guy. She seduced other men before him but the other never got attached to her."

"Plus, the girl knew all those rich men have their respective wives." Kaito adds.

"Wh-What?" Zero asks, a bit shocked.

"Isn't she supposed to be a girl? How can she be so low?" the silver hair man continues, speechless at such behavior.

"That's why I said that she deserve everything you said."

Zero sighs and sips his hot chocolate and Kaito imitates him.

"Anyway, when will you pull up the divorce paper?" Kaito asks and Zero chokes on his drink.

The silverette flashes his best friend a glance and the man shrug in return. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"I… can't." Zero whispers.

"Why?"

"Because! I-"

"What? You what?" Kaito asks, more like demands Zero, and Zero hung his head.

"You still love him don't you?" the brunet continues.

Zero keeps quiet, and that silence was all Kaito need as an answer.

"After all the things he did, you still love him?"

"Zero!"

"Are you insane?" Kaito asks again and stands up before walking over to grab Zero's shoulders.

The man starts shaking Zero when silence answers him.

"You're hurting me." Zero mumbles.

With that said, Kaito loosen his grip and stop shaking Zero. The man let go of Zero's shoulder and cups Zero's cheek before giving him a kiss to his hair.

"I'm sorry." Kaito says softly and kisses Zero again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Kaito says again and hugs Zero.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

_It's okay if my heart hurts, if only you stay by my side._

_One more day. Just one more day. I'll love you and let you go._

_I don't want to cry again, it's so hard by myself._

_One more day. Just one more day. I'll hurt and forget you._

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

_Though I hate you, what do I do?_

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

Ichiru groans as the ringing of his phone disturb his sleep. The male groans again as he pushes himself up into a sitting position and grab the phone from his bedside table. The silverette sigh and answer the call.

"Ichi?" The sweet gentle voice that is his brother asks softly.

"Ze? Do you realize what time it is?" Ichi asks as he yawns sleepily.

"It's 3 pm already."

"It is?" Ichiru asks, amused, and turn to the digital clock on the table.

"Hmmm, it really is." The man continues then adds, "Why did you call me anyway?"

"I did it." Zero says.

"Did what?"

"I signed the divorce paper."

"What?"

"I signed the divorce paper and send it over already." Zero replies, this time adding a bitter laughter.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

Knock knock.

"Come in." Zero says as he lifts his head up from his report.

He smile instantly as his sand color hair best friend comes into view. To Kaito, however, the smile seems unreal and it's hiding waves of sadness Kaito smile in return and flop down on Zero's desk. The silverette glare at him and pushes the man off.

"Hey." Kaito mutters.

"What?" Zero replies.

"Let's eat."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"But, I haven't finished my report yet."

"Who cares?"

"My father?"

"That's a rhetorical question." Kaito replies with weird look then add "don't you know what a rhetorical question is?"

"Well,a rhetori-"

Kaito sighs and says "that's also a rhetorical question."

"Oh. Okay." Zero replies and nods.

"So, can we go eat now?" Kaito asks.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Zero asks in returns.

Kaito sighs and face palm. This reaction makes Zero laughs and the man grabs his coat before grabbing Kaito's hand.

"I was just kidding you big idiot!" Zero says and runs out of his office, hand in hand with his best friend.

After a fifteen minute walk, the two reach an Italian restaurant a few blocks away from the head quarter. They order their desire dishes and dig in. Lunch went by smoothly and dessert came after.

"Hey, Ze." Kaito mumbles as he eats his cake.

"Yeah?" Zero asks, stuffing ice cream into his mouth.

"I heard from Ichiru." The sand color hair man replies and Zero knew instantly what he meant by that.

"Ah you sure?" Kaito asks.

Zero takes a deep breath and sighs before he puts down his spoon. The silverette looks up to his best friend, lilacs meet browns, a confident but hurtful smile adorn the pink petal lips that Kaito would love to taste.

"I'm positive. I want to break up." Zero replies, his gaze unwavering and his smile as gracious as ever.

This is the very first time Zero look at him straight in the eyes and talk about his relationship with Kaname, the first time since they found out that Kaname cheats on Zero anyway. The way Zero looks at him and the smile that graces his lips, it makes Kaito feels relieve. It encourages him to believe that Zero will be just fine; Zero will live through a life without Kaname. A life without the person he loves dearly.

The brunet smiles in returns and grabs Zero's hand before giving the silver hair man a kiss to his forehead.

**KaZe**

Kaname groans as he steps out of his car and went into the Italian shop; he's having a date with Yuuki. However, at the thought of Yuuki; the man's mood seems to lift up and he feels a bit more energetic. He pushes the thought of the divorce paper to the back of his mind and smile.

The brunet happily enters the restaurant and the waitress leads him to his reserved place. As he trails behind the woman, his eyes travel around the restaurant; admiring the surrounding. It seems to be very romantic and beautiful; very suitable for having a date with your dearly beloved. As his eyes travel further, he spots two familiar faces he hates to see together.

There at the corner of the shop sits Zero and Kaito. The two are smiling at each other and Kaito is touching Zero's hand.

Oh how he wants to wipe that smile of the bastard face for touching what's his and throw him into jail.

And then something unexpected happened: Kaito stood from his chair and leans in to kiss Zero's forehead.

Just that sight fuels his anger even more.

Kaname turns on his heels and walk out, he tells Seiren to cancel the reservation and the date with Yuuki and drives him back to the company.

When they arrive, the brunet storms off without a word and just sit there in his office; thinking.

Right now, he's extremely livid. Just yesterday, his silver hair secretary delivered him an envelope that contains a divorce paper; Zero already signed it. He's angry of course. Not because Zero make Seiren delivers it but because he brought up the topic of divorce into their marriage.

How long have they been in love? Kaname wonders 4 years? 5 years? Ah no, no, no. they've been in love for nearly 10 years already. It's been a long way since then. How could Zero bring up the topic of breaking up so easily when they've been crazy in love for so long?

Suddenly, the moment when Kaito and Zero being all lovey dovey flashes across his mind. The brunet groans at the realization.

So that's why huh?

With that answer, he dials Seiren telephone.

"_Kaname-sama?"_ Seiren asks.

"Seiren." Kaname replies, a grim expression on his face, and after a long silence he add "Bring in the divorce paper."

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

_I don't want to let you go yet, I only have you._

_One more day. Just stay one more day before you leave, I beg of you._

_I don't expect many things; it's okay even if you lie._

_One more day. Just one more day, love me like you did before._

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

The brown envelope lies on their dining table innocently. Behind that thin seal lays the result of their marriage. Their long time of love, like and sex ending will depend on the piece of paper that lies in that brown piece of envelope. Whether it ends or continues, Zero has no idea. In his heart, he prays and pleads to god that Kaname didn't sign the paper. He's worried and anxious. He's afraid, terribly so, because he doesn't want the result to be bad. He wants this marriage to continue. He wants to live together with Kaname like how Kaname promised him. He wants to be protected and loved by Kaname. But if there's a signature on Kaname's side, everything will end. All those years of mutual love will become nothing but ashes and his heart will be scared by the burnt.

The silver hair man sighs and put down his cup of hot chocolate before walking toward the table. Shaking, his hands grab the envelope and open the seal with ease. His eyes slide shuts, hiding anxious lavender hues and his breathing stop as he slides the paper out. Peering one eye open he glance at the paper, scanning for Kaname's signature.

And then streams of tear run down his fair cheeks as the paper slide out of his grasp. He throws his head back and laugh as loud as he could as he fell onto his knees.

It's not funny. No way it would be. But it seems that his pride won't allow him to sobs like he used to.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

'Ding dong'

'Ding dong'

The sound of the bell causes the maids to wake from their daydreams. The one that is nearest to the double mahogany doors runs hastily toward them and swing them open.

"Zero-sama!" the girl exclaims with a surprised look.

The silverette reply with a slight smile and says "where is Juuri-sama and Haruka-sama?"

"Madame and Master is out right now, would you like to stay or leave a message for them?"

"Stay of course." Zero replies with another smile that makes the girl blushes even more.

"Um, if you please sir." The maid clears her throat and led Zero to the living room quarter.

After a few minutes of waiting, a few other maids come with a tray full of snack and tea. The girls set down the sets of slices of cake and pour him some tea. As he took a sip of the drink and enjoying his cake, a man enter the quarter with a cocky smile and flop down on the leather couch across from Zero. Zero eyes the mismatched eyes man and forks him a cake and says "Try it, it's good."

Rido gestures to his open mouth and Zero sighs before stuffing the cake into the man's mouth.

"Father!" a voice shrieks out with anger.

"What?" Rido asks, glancing at his son.

"You're stealing Zero from me!" Shiki replies with a cute pout and Rido rolls his eyes.

"He's not yours, he's Kaname's." Rido points out matter-of-factly.

"**Was** Kaname's." Zero corrects.

The father and son swipe their head so fast it might fall off and give him a look of surprised. And Zero gives them a bitter smile.

"No way!" Shiki screams on the top of his lung.

"Way." Zero assures and Rido flops onto the couch.

"Anyway, I'm going back now. I have to meet my parents at the head quarter; do inform Juuri-sama and Haruka-sama about this message." Zero adds before getting up and leaving.

Shiki runs after him hastily and give him a bear hug before he pecks the silver hair man cheek. Zero laughs and did the same, and Rido mumbles about how the two are leaving him out of it.

**KaZe**

"Hello? Ichiru-kun? May I speak with Zero?" Juuri asks gently.

"_I apologize but Ni-sama is getting ready for the mission tonight. I'm afraid you cannot reach him."_

"I see." Juuri replies.

"_If I may, are you going to talk to my brother about the divorce?" _

"How?" the woman gasps at the question and Haruka rushes to her side, switching the conversation into a loud speaker one.

"_That because we've rooting for this divorce?"_

"Why?" Haruka and Juuri ask in unison.

"_It might sounds like a bad bad joke but, your son have been cheating on Zero for two years and a half already Kuran-sama."_

The couple stares at each other with knowing glance.

"_If you want to know, you can ask Shiki. He knows everything."_

"Is that so? Thank you very much Ichiru-kun." Haruka replies and hang up.

"Rido?" Juuri screams on the top of her lungs.

Rido scrambles out of the game room hastily. Why wouldn't he? Juuri only screams when there's an emergency and now's an emergency.

"Yeah?" Rido replies from up the stairs.

"Call Kaname and bring him in. Now!" Juuri says.

Rido sighs and oblige his sister's wish, mumbling how troublesome Kaname is.

"Shiki?" she screams again, calling for Rido's son.

"Yes Okaa-sama?" Shiki asks as he runs out of the game room.

"We need to talk."

"Okay." The teen says and hung his head, he'd going to be dead for hiding Kaname's secret.

**KaZe**

Kaname smile brightly at the woman of his life. The one he love. The one he care. The one he desire. And the one he will spend the rest of his life with.

Everything's perfect when he's with her.

Like now, they're having breakfast in a cozy restaurant.

Just as Kaname about to say something, his cell rings. The man glance apologetically at Yuuki before goes to somewhere private to answer his phone.

"What is it uncle? I reckon this will be important or you'll face my wrath." Kaname asks.

"_Oh so you're with the girl you pick up at the hospital huh?"_

"What did you say?"

"_Surprise that I know? Well, don't be; because the entire household knows about it already."_

"WHAT?"

"_Juuri and Haruka expect to see you this evening at 4. Be here or else. Goodbye!"_

And then the line died.

Later that evening, Kaname arrives at the mansion right on time. The maids welcome him and lead him to the study. The brunet finds it strange that they're having a family meeting in the study; they usually meet up at the common room. Dismissing the thoughts, he pushes the mahogany doors open to find his parents, cousin and uncle sitting there.

"Sit down dear." Juuri says with a smile and gesture to the leather couch in front of them.

Kaname obliges and there was an awkward silent.

"We heard from your uncle that you and Zero-kun are divorced." Haruka says, breaking the uncomfortable silent; talk about embracing the silence but that was just too much.

"Yes. We're divorced now father." Kaname replies head on.

"Why did you signed it?" Juuri asks, putting her cup of tea down onto the table with enough strength that could shatter the cup.

"He sent it over." The brunet replies nonchalantly.

"Just because he sent it over doesn't mean you have to sign it!" Juuri says and slam her hand onto the wooden table.

Shiki shrieks and grab his biological father arm.

"Mother! You don't understand it!" Kaname replies, this time in a shouting manner.

"Kaname! Stand down. Shout a second time and you're in trouble." Haruka says calmly.

Kaname glares at his father, and the elder returns it.

"Of course I won't understand. I've never cheated on anyone before so I don't understand that feeling." Juuri says after calming her raging anger.

Kaname flashes her a look and gets up, ignoring his family.

"I don't raise you to be like this Kaname." Juuri says as Kaname pushes the door open.

The man turns to look at his mother for a bit than slam the door shut.

Juuri falls back onto the couch and sigh while Haruka rubs her shoulders consolingly. Shiki gets up and runs after his cousin and his father follow closely behind.

"Kaname!" Shiki shouts and Kaname stops and turn toward the male.

"Just so you know, you've just thrown the sun away for a light bulb." Shiki says.

Out of anger, Kaname pushes Shiki into the nearest wall; his eyes shine dangerously.

"Don't you dare utter a word about it when you know nothing about it you bastard!" Kaname says between gritted teeth.

"Let go Kaname, before things get ugly." Rido says in a threatening manner.

Heeding his uncle threats, the man let go and walk out.

There's no point in explaining these idiots about the betrayal that was handed to him by the person he loves for 10 years.

**KaZe**

Zero groans to himself as his bike come to a stop in front of the red traffic light. Damn the fucking traffic, he'll be late for his mission if this continues.

Mumbling every curse words in alphabetical order, Zero looks around as he waits for the light to turn green.

The city at night is a wonderful sight. There are pretty pretty light everywhere and there are so many happy people around. It makes Zero smiles happily as well. Until his line of vision fell upon a pair of brown hair couple he hates to see together.

The two are walking out of a jewelry store smiling sweetly at each other. In the man's hand is a small package. The brunet say something between his laughter and the petite brunette besides him jumps up, hugs him and shamelessly French kisses him in public.

At the sight of that heated kiss, Zero's turns back to the traffic lights blinking the tears in his eyes away. And when it turns green, he steps on his gear and dashes out.

Driving through the city makes him forget but when he enters the quietness of the countryside, the sight comes back into view.

Feeling furious, Zero increases his speed. The wind that rushes pass him is harsh but the pain does nothing to ease the pain that he feels in his chest. Tears start to form in his eyes and he tries to blink it away.

Feeling unwell, Zero stops for a moment. The silver hair man takes of his helmet and the night air rushes pass his tear stain face. The detective wipes his face with his sleeve and tells himself to stop crying.

He needs to be strong, he can't cry.

A few minutes later, he finally composed himself. He starts his bike and puts his helmet back on, but decides against it; the night air is just too great to block out. With that decided the male picks up his speed as soon as he finishes starting the engine. This time he's going even faster, his bike is going at an impossible speed, the wind rushes pass him makes him feels like he's flying.

As the road curves, due to the mountain that it surrounds, Zero does nothing to decrease his speed as he turns. Zero never realized that he was driving in the wrong lane. Neither did he ever saw it coming; the petrol car that rushes toward him, as he takes another turn around the mountain, honking it horn as it tries to slow down. In desperation, Zero slows down and tries to maneuver his bike back into his lane as fast as he could.

He realized he fails once the truck is right in front of him.

The last thing feelings that Zero has are being crushed by a car and the horrid smell of fuel before everything black out.

And the petroleum car together the bike explodes.

** KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

_It's okay if my heart hurts, if only you stay by my side._

_One more day. Just one more day. I'll love you and let you go._

_I don't want to cry again, it's so hard by myself._

_One more day. Just one more day. I'll hurt and forget you._

**KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe KaZe**

_**Fin**_

How was it?

Tell me what you think. I've worked really hard to write this and it took such a long time too. Or maybe it's just me being slow.

Oh and this story has a sequel, so if you want the sequel; you have to tell me. I'll wait and see if people like this and actually wanting the sequel. If most find it uninteresting, I will not write the sequel; because what's the point in continuing to do when people don't like what you do?

I look forward to your reviews, _**Ms. Sif**_.


End file.
